BC-Axe Beast
BC-Axe Beast is the VVIP variant of BC-Axe featured in CrossFire. Overview The BC-Axe Beast has an beast-looking plating on each side of the weapon. This weapon behaves like regular Axes in CrossFire, but it has faster slashing rate. Unlike the regular Axes, this weapon has a special feature which is the ability to deliver double heavy attack (RMB). Another special feature of this weapon is that the owner are able to open a Axe Throwing TDM room. 'Advantages' * High damage dealing. * Fast slashing rate. * Fast drawing speed. * Fast switch to another weapon. * Follow-up attack (double heavy attack). 'Disadvantages' * Heavyweight. * Slow recovery time after the follow-up attack. Availability * CF China * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Indonesia * CF West * CF Brazil * CF Español VVIP Effects * Quick Hand Fast switch to other weapons (does not stack). * Follow-Up Attack Same with Katana and Baseball Bat but with a slight twist. Holding RMB will execute a normal secondary attack; afterward player character will keep the Axe on-air - releasing RMB will execute another side slash (Similar to Dual Axes). This attack has a very wide range, capable of taking out up to 4 opponents at once. **The attack can be executed even after releasing RMB, as long as you re-click then hold RMB before the stab is finished then you will get a second attack ready. This is very useful when facing against multiple opponents as you try to RMB kill them but then realize that the attack will miss and you need to back off for that second swing. *'Axe Master' Equipping this weapon allow players to start Axe Throwing TDM mode in any TDM room - if a BC-Axe owner starts a TDM room, they will see an option to enable/disable Axe Throwing on top of the map (Except Sniper/Melee Only maps and other special modes like Soccer, RPG/Melee...). Once started, Axe Throwing TDM will remain until the room is closed, even if a BC-Axe Beast owner leaves. *'Faster Movement Speed'. *'Threat Detection ''(WE, PH, ID, and BR Exclusive)' Enemies that hit you will glow red for easier identification to revenge. *'120% EXP '''bonus for the owner. * '''30% EXP '''bonus for everyone. * '''20% GP '''bonus for everyone. Variants BCAxe_Beast_NobleGold.png|Noble Gold Trivia Vietnam * This is the only VVIP weapon that has pre-order offered in CF Vietnam - players can pre-order it on Royal Casino Webmall and receive bonus items along with the BC-Axe Beast. All the bonus items can be obtained right away, whereas the BC-Axe Beast is delivered to all players who pre-ordered at the patch's launch day (10:00 AM local time). **Also it's worth nothing that BC-Axe Beast has the BEST price among all VVIP items in CF Vietnam (excluding flash-sale) with pre-order, as players merely paid one and get two. For example, the cheapest package (bundled with 30d Noble Gold Weapon) costs only 700 vCoin comparing to the in-game price 1750 vCoin, or when buying it with DE Born Beast, the total cost is only 1100 vCoin, whereas both will cost ~3100 in game. West * In CF West, a lot of players complained about the axe only doing 80 damage towards the leg using the right click. After 2 weeks of being released, the GMs confirmed that the Axe-VIP will deal 100 damage towards the leg and while holding it. This was fixed in the June 2016 Patch for CF West. As of June 7th, 2016, the VIP axe deals 100 damage to the legs and all players who bought or pre-ordered the nerfed axe received compensation in form of AK47-Noble Beast (permanent) and a 10% discount on their next VIP pre-order. **CF West also announced that BC-Axe Beast feature Threat Detection perk, which previously was only available in the Ring System. Japan *CF Japan was also has the same issue as CF West when they added their BC-Axe-Beast. They also got compensated and added the Threat Detection perk along with 100 damage towards the legs. Media Gallery= BC-Axe_Beast.png|Render CF BCAxeBeast-HUD.png|HUD CF BCAxeBeast-FollowUpAttack1.png|Follow-Up Attack (RMB Hold) CF BCAxeBeast-FollowUpAttack2.png|Follow-Up Attack (RMB Released) Threat Detection.png|Threat Detection effect BCVIP.png|Artwork ANm6ika.jpg|Artwork Turn.gif|Spin (360°) |-| Videos= CrossFire - BC-Axe Beast - Weapon Gameplay CrossFire China 2.0 B.C Axe-Beast ☆ CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 - B.C Axe-Beast ☆ CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 - B.C Axe-Beast (Throwing Mode) ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 B.C Axe-Beast (VVIP) Full Review ✔ 60FPS CrossFire 2.0 Combat Axe-Beast (VVIP) Preview & Showcase Review √ *1080p 60 FPS* CrossFire - Review do Machado Dragão Dourado (BC-AXE BEAST) - -6 - SG Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:BC-Axe Variants Category:VVIP